


Missing

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like today, you really miss Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Days like today, you really miss Bobby.

Maybe he would've been off today. He would've been at your place when you made it home. There'd be pizza and beer on the table by the couch, and a game on the TV.

Bobby would've taken one look at you, and he would've said, "You look like shit."

"Bad day," you would've told him.

Then Bobby would have grinned and said, "So how 'bout I fuck you, make it all go away?"

So Bobby would've fucked you, and it would've all gone away. Afterwards, you would've said, "That all you got?"

"No," Bobby would've said, and he would've kissed you and smiled and been happy. "I got you, too."

You would've laughed and maybe mocked him a little bit: "You're nothin' but a big fairy, Caffey."

And Bobby would've laughed as well, and you would've forgotten all about that call.


End file.
